1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly for releasably connecting electrical cables together and more particularly to an electrical power connector that is configured as either a plug connector or a receptacle connector which includes at least one retractable lever that provides a mechanical advantage to the user to facilitate the coupling and uncoupling of a plug connector to a receptacle connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors are known in the art for releasably connecting electrical cables together. Such electrical connectors are known to include a plug connector and a mating receptacle or socket connector and are known to be used in various applications including power cable and signal cable applications. Power cable applications include electrical vehicles, industrial equipment and mass transit applications as well as other high power applications. For example, known mass transit applications require electrical power connectors for the connection of the power supply to the traction motors on each subway car. Such electrical power connectors are typically rated for 800 volts/350 amps AC. Examples of such electrical power connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,423,692; 5,423,692; 6,227,891; 6,336,822 and 7,416,438, all hereby incorporated by reference.
Electrical power connectors are known that are formed as circular connectors with both circular threaded coupling configurations and reverse bayonet coupling configurations. In many applications including mass transit applications, electrical power connectors with reverse bayonet configurations are preferred for several reasons. In particular, electrical power connectors with reverse bayonet coupling configurations provide a more positive coupling than electrical power connectors with circular threaded coupling configurations. In addition, such electrical power connectors with reverse bayonet coupling configurations provide improved vibration resistance and provide a better moisture seal than electrical power connectors with circular threaded coupling configurations.
Because of the relatively high anticipated vibration in certain applications, such as mass transit applications, the circular electrical power connectors used in such applications are configured to resist rotation. In other words, such electrical power connectors for use in high vibration applications are configured such that a relatively large decoupling force is required to initiate decoupling of the plug connector from the receptacle connector. Such a configuration also results in requiring a relatively large coupling force to couple the plug connector to the receptacle connector. Given the fact that such electrical power connectors are relatively heavy because of the relatively large size required to accommodate, the power requirements, such electrical power connectors are relatively difficult to couple and un-couple.
In order to address this problem, various configurations of electrical power connectors with external levers have been developed to provide a mechanical advantage to the user in order to overcome the relatively large coupling and decoupling forces inherent in such electrical power connectors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,822 discloses an electrical power connector which includes a plug connector and a receptacle connector formed with a reverse bayonet coupling configuration. The receptacle connector includes a mounting flange that enables the receptacle connector to be rigidly secured, for example to panel or plate. The plug connector is formed with a radially extending handle or lever. The radially extending handle or lever is fixed in place. Once the receptacle connector is secured in place, the radially extending handle provides sufficient leverage to enable a user to overcome the relatively high coupling force. Although the radially extending lever on the plug connector disclosed in the '822 patent overcomes the problem associated with the coupling force of such power connectors, it is only suitable for use in applications where there is sufficient space for the radially extending handle in the coupled position. Moreover, with such a configuration, the radially extending handle is inappropriate for applications where space is limited and there is no room for the fixed extending handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,891 addresses this problem by providing a retractable lever on a plug connector. The retractable lever is rotatable about an axis that is generally perpendicular to the axial axis of the connector assembly. A detent mechanism is provided to lock the lever in either an extended position or a stored position. The receptacle connector is configured with a flange to enable the receptacle connector to be secured in place. In order to provide a sufficient mechanical advantage to overcome the coupling and uncoupling forces of relatively large power connectors, a relatively long lever is provided which extends outwardly from the plug connector and in a stored position the extending end of the lever rests against the receptacle connector. As such, the configuration disclosed in the '891 application is not suitable for applications where space is limited. Also, with the configuration provided with the power connector disclosed in the '891 application, the coupling/uncoupling forces are applied to the radial pivot axis of the lever. As such, the pivot and the lever must be designed to accommodate such force which adds to the expense of the connectors.
Thus, there is a need for an electrical connector assembly which facilitates coupling and decoupling of the connector assembly for use in applications where space is relatively limited.